Now and Forever
by TaebinLover
Summary: Naraku is after Kagome. He will do anything to get his hands on her, even travel to her time. What will Inuyasha do to stop him? [Not good with summaries] I
1. Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Hey, everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. Um…please read and review. I would really appreciate it. And…please no flames. I would allow constructive criticism, but no flames. Thanks to who review!

**_

* * *

_****Now and Forever**

**Chapter One: Transfer Student**

Kagome sighed for umpteenth time that day. She couldn't help it; she was bored. There was nothing to do. Sango had gone back to her village to repair her weapon, while Miroku tagged along. Sango told her that they would be coming back as soon as possible, but that was probably a couple of days. So, it left only herself, Shippou, and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, a book on her lap. She was supposedly studying for a test forschool, which was coming up in a few days, but her mind wandered off. Since Sango and Miroku were gone, they wouldn't be able to search for jewel shards. Wouldn't that mean she would be able to stay in her time for a while?

An idea popped inside her head and she stood up, removing the book from her lap. Walking outside, she saw the familiar hanyou sitting on a tree branch. Walking closer to him, she looked up and began speaking.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head around and looked down, answering, "What?"

"…Well…since we can't go shard hunting…I've decided to go home."

"What?! No, you ain't going home!!!"

"Inuyasha! Why not?!! It's only for a couple of days!!! What's the point in me staying here when we can't find shards?! And besides, I have a test that I need to study for!"

"No, means no, woman!!! You are **not** going home! No matter what!!!" Inuyasha knew that he wasn't being reasonable. Kagome was right; she should have been able to go home, but Inuyasha didn't want that to happen. Even if they couldn't search for the shards, she wasn't leaving.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!" Kagome knew that this would happen. Every single time she would try to go back home, there was always an argument. Why did he have to be so difficult? The whole point of her staying in the feudal era was only to find the Shikon shards, right? But since they couldn't look for them, what was the point? She was about to continue talking, but suddenly, she noticed, the clouds darkened.

"…W-what's happening…?" Kagome managed to whisper.

The clouds had darkened and the winds were starting to turn angry. They were blowing violently and only became worse and worse. What was happening?

Inuyasha had hopped off his branch and was now standing closely to Kagome. He looked to his right and left, trying to find a demon scent. He found none.

"I don't smell anything…" he stated.

"But…this isn't normal…" Abruptly, something came jumping on her shoulders. It was Shippou.

"Shippou! What are you doing out here?"

"I noticed how the sky suddenly got dark! What's happening?!!" the little fox demon couldn't help but show the worry in his tone of voice.

"We're not sure…" Kagome hugged the little kitsune for a second, but commanded, "Go back inside where Kaede is."

"…B-but…"

"Just go, Shippou!" She watched as the fur ball went dashing inside a hut. She then went back focusing on the new occurrence.

"Inuyasha, what should we do?" Kagome questioned.

Before he replied, a sinister and thick fog appeared in front of them. When the fog started clearing away, they could see an outline of a figure, a familiar figure.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha shouted when the fog cleared completely. "What the hell are you doing here?!!!"

"…I have come here for something…" his eyes left the hanyou and went to the human girl behind him. "…Or…may I say someone…"

Inuyasha noticed this and growled. "Stay the hell away from Kagome, you got that?!! If anything, you should be after me!!!"

"Come now, Inuyasha, you are no match against me. I have surpassed your powers by far more than you realize."

Inuyasha growled even more when hearing this. He knew this was the real Naraku. It wasn't one of his dolls that he usuallycontrolled. Inuyasha could tell because of the obvious; he wasn't wearing his baboon costume.

"Kagome, get inside now!" Inuyasha demanded. He saw her hesitate and yelled out, "**Now**, Kagome!"

Kagome ran inside the closest hut. She found no one inside and sighed. She was about to search a bow and arrow, but before she was able to, someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around. Her eyes widen in shock when noticing who the person was.

"K-Kana…" Kagome whispered. She was aware that the emotionless girl wasn't hold her mirror, like she usually did, and it make her question it in her mind.

"I won't take your soul this time, Kagome," Kanna commented. "...I'll be poisoning you."

As if too shocked and surprised to move, Kagome saw a type of gas flowing out of nowhere. It was much gas and she was in it. Suddenly, she felt her eyelids dropping and only blackness consuming her version.

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you really believe you can defeat with that sword of yours?" Naraku inquired with amusement. He watched as the sliver headed man swing his sword aimlessly, trying to slice him. 

"Stop moving and fight!" Inuyasha barked. His fury rose even more when he heard his enemy laugh mightily.

"…It seems I have accomplished my purpose in coming here."

"…W-what?!" Inuyasha's eyes were huge when seeing Kagome in Naraku's arms. "You put her down right now, you son of a bitch!!!"

"I don't think that will be happening." Naraku looked down at the girl in his arms. Caressing her smooth cheek, he slightly smiled. "I don't know why, hanyou, but this girl intrigues me."

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!!!" Inuyasha felt rage run in his veins when watching Naraku stroke Kagome's cheek.

"I believe I already did." Naraku raised an eyebrow, but Inuyasha was oblivious to it, since his bangs covered his brows. Naraku wondered how far this hanyou would go. Deciding to experiment, he lifted Kagome's head a bit forward, and bent down, his lips almost touching hers. "…I've wanted to know how this girl's lips would taste like…"

Inuyasha's eyes went even wider, if possible, when he heard that comment, and when his foe kissed the unconscious girl in his arms. Rage, fury, and anger took control of his body, and he could feel himself turning to his other form, his demon form. But, before he completely did, his hanyou side took control.

"…I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU FLITHY BASTARD!!!" Inuyasha ran right to Naraku, and to his surprise, sliced the man's arms. He caught Kagome and jumped back away from Naraku.

"...I have underestimated you, Inuyasha," Naraku said. Although his arms were sliced, new ones regenerated and soon, he had arms again. A slight smiled crept on his face. "Do not worry. I **will** be back. And not for you; for the girl."

Hearing this, Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened. He held her close to him, making sure she wouldn't be taken away again. When he was absolutely certain that his opponent had vanished, he look down at the young woman in his arms.

"Kagome…"

A few moments later, Kagome's eyes suddenly flew open. She blinked a couple of times, before realizing what had happened.

"Naraku! Where is he?!" Kagome was confused at the silence. What surprised her was when Inuyasha nuzzled his face against her shoulder. "…Inu…yasha…?"

"…He…almost had you, Kagome…."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. What had happened? All she remembered was that Kanna had poisoned her with a gas, but that was all...

"…Inuyasha…tell me what happened…"

"…Naraku…he…almost had you…"

Kagome still had her brows furrowed in confusion. Little by little did she know what he meant.

'…So…he almost kidnapped me…?' Kagome thought. She felt Inuyasha stand up, and letting her stand up as well. '…Inuyasha must have saved me…but…he's acting so…scared…'

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"…Inuyasha…"

"…What?"

"…Thank you…"

"...You should go back to your time."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Inuyasha was aware of her confusion and sighed. "You have nothing else to do here, right? Just go back."

"…But…I thought you said…" Kagome was even more puzzled now. He wasn't telling her something and she knew it. Was it something dealing with Naraku?

"Just forget what I said! Do you want to go back or not?!" Inuyasha had good reasons for letting Kagome go. Even if he didn't want the girl to go, he had to. There, she was safe…safe from Naraku. Inuyasha had to think of what Naraku was scheming before Kagome would be able to come back.

"…When do you want me to come back…?" Kagome questioned, still confused.

"…When you're ready."

Kagome just became silent. How odd was this? She was able to go home, andshe could come back whenever she wanted? Something **definitely **had happened, but what? It didn't seem like Inuyasha would talk about it.

"…Okay…well…I guess I'll go today then…" Kagome said slowly. She walked back into Kaede's hut and prepared to leave for her time. "...What happened…?"

* * *

Kagome sat in her classroom, looking out of the window at her left. She was daydreaming again…that is, until the teacher made an announcement. 

"Class, we have a new student today!" he said. "He's a transfer student from Miko High."

Kagome slowly turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Her eyes went huge when she saw the new student.

"Class, meet…" the teacher was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. A student stepped in, with a few papers in hand. They both chatted quietly.

Kagome's eyes were glued on the young man in front of the classroom. It couldn't be…he looked so much like…

"Class, like I was saying, meet your new classmate, Naraku Kamio."

He looked so much like…**Naraku**…

* * *

So…what do you guys think? I know, it's not very interesting yet, but it will be. I know, I know, it was rushed, right? Sorry about that...Anyway, I will probably be updating soon, but please, don't expect too much of me. Um…please review. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. I'll answer them in the following chapters. **Do forgive me about the spelling, grammar, or any other mistakes that I've made. **


	2. Lost Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay…thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate them. Anyways, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome story. You might get confused with the pairings when I write some parts out, but don't fret. INUYASHA/KAGOME ALWAYS!!!

* * *

**_Now and Forever_**

**Chapter Two: Lost Memory **

Inuyasha hopped down from his tree branch and began walking. He was headed for the well.

It had been only one day since the encounter with Naraku, but Inuyasha felt as if it's been years. He still didn't know what the man was up to and it was irritating him. Why was he after Kagome? Was it because of her power to find the jewel shards? No, that couldn't be it…

He looked down inside the well. He didn't know why, but he felt something strange…something wrong. Was something happening in Kagome's time? Before getting the chance to jump in, a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled. "You're going to see Kagome?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?!"

"…Inuyasha, is… Kagome in danger…?"

"W-what…?" Inuyasha saw the kitsune's expression and mentally sighed. The kitsune probably had seen what had occurred yesterday. "Of course not! I'm protecting her!"

After saying that, he jumped completely in the well. Soon enough, he was on the other side; in Kagome's time. Once exiting the well house, he jumped to Kagome's window, and entered her room, since the window was open. He frowned when seeing a recognizable girl sleeping in bed.

'What's she doing in bed…? She never sleeps during the day…' he thought. Moving closer to the sleeping girl, he watched as her chest rose and lowered, and her steady breathing. '…Something **must** have happened…'

Kagome was never found sleeping during the day. She was always found studying or doing something that dealt with school. And now, it was barely evening; what was she doing asleep?

Inuyasha noticed Kagome starting to stir. He stepped back from her, afraid she would wake up. She didn't, however, and he assumed that she was having a bad dream, a nightmare.

"…N-no…don't…get…away…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Hearing this, Inuyasha bent down next to the girl, and listened to more of her mumblings.

"…Stop…you can't…Na…raku…"

Inuyasha couldn't help it when he felt anger run through him. She was dreaming of that bastard?! That Naraku?! Even in her sleep he haunted her!

After a few minutes of more indistinguishable mumbles, Kagome, unexpectedly, shot her eyes open, and sat up, panting.

"Hey, Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his voice. He sat on her bed and put a hand on the girl's back, trying to comfort her.

"…Y-yeah…I just had…a bad dream…" Kagome replied. She was still panting, but not as badly as before. When she finally regained her breathe, she questioned, "…Inuyasha…what are you doing here?"

"…I…uh…well…I just wanted… to check up on you…I mean…" he trailed, not knowing what else to say. "Well, why are you sleeping at this time?"

Kagome was silent. Scenes of earlier that day flew back into her mind…

**Flashback**

_"Class, like I was saying, meet your new classmate, Naraku Kamio."_

_Once hearing her teacher say that, Kagome nearly choked on her own breathe. Millions and millions of questions ran through her mind, but all of them were left unanswered. _

_'…N-Naraku…how…it can't be…' she thought. A few moments later, she found the man standing above her desk. _

_"It's nice to see you again, Kagome," he said huskily. He eyed the desk next to her and slightly smiled, asking, "I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you."_

_Kagome was too alarmed and startled to have said anything, but she managed to whisper, "…H-how…?"_

_From that point forward, Kagome had never spoken to Naraku again. It wasn't until the end of school when Kagome finally received her explanation. When she was just about to begin her walk home, a hand caught her wrist in a deadly grip. She gasped, turning around slowly. _

_"…N-Naraku…" she said barely above a whisper. _

_"Do not fear, I am not here to harm you," replied Naraku. He kept his grip on the girl, but continued speaking. "I suppose you want to know why I'm here."_

_"…What **are** you doing here?" Kagome inquired when she gained her courage in speaking regularly. _

_"It's simple, actually," he said. He moved closer to the young woman and whispered, "I'm here for you."_

_Kagome's eyes widen and, suddenly, fear got a hold of her. She felt warm breath near her ear and she shivered. What was going on? Why was Naraku after her?!_

_"…I wanted to know how your world was like so I came here, but really, I only came here for you. You can tell that hanyou whatever you want, but I swear I **will** have you."_

_New questions were forming in Kagome's mind. If it wasn't for her courage and bravery, she wouldn't have asked._

_"…Why don't you just take me now…?"_

_"That is a good question. I can take you now, but I won't. I want to see how the hanyou reacts to this…it should be interesting, don't you agree, Kagome?"_

_"…Why do… you want me…?"_

_"…Because…you intrigue me…" Naraku could feel a cunning smile on his face. Before letting go of Kagome's wrist, he said one more thing, and then left. _

_Kagome was frozen. She was so lost…and…scared. What should she do?_

**End of Flashback**

"Well? Are you sick?" Inuyasha asked. He sniffed slightly and frowned. She wasn't sick… "You're not sick…"

"…I-Inuyasha…" Kagome bowed her head low.

Inuyasha tensed when he smelt something…it was…fear. Fear? He scooted closer to Kagome and lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him directly.

"Tell me what happened."

"…He's…here…to get me…" she whispered. "Naraku…he's here…"

"W-what…?" Inuyasha tensed even more. Naraku…he was in this time? How?! "How did you find this out, Kagome?! Did he do anything to you?! You aren't hurt, are you?!"

"…N-no…I'm fine, but…he's at my school…we talked a bit…"

"What did he say?!"

"..He…he said he was after me…"

Inuyasha could remember the previous day. He recalled Naraku stating that he wanted Kagome…and then he had kissed her. Once more, fury took over Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha…?" Kagome said. She felt his fingers leave her chin, but still looked him in the eye.

"That bastard!!! …Listen up, you're not going to that school of yours, not until he's gone, got that?! If he wants you, he's going to have to go through me first!"

"…But…my exam…I can't miss that! I have to go to school! If I don't, I won't make it to the next grade!"

"Kagome, I **forbid** you to go back there!!! Who knows what Naraku is up to! He might hurt you when your guard is down or something! And if I'm not watching you, it might be worse!"

Kagome lowered her head, once more, thinking. What she said next puzzled Inuyasha. "…He doesn't want to hurt me…"

"What? He doesn't want to hurt you?" Inuyasha's brows came together. "How the hell do you know that?"

"…He told me…" Kagome lifted her head up, her eyes showing all the emotions she was feeling at the moment; fear and perplexity. "…He said…he didn't want to hurt me, but…he said…"

"…Said what?"

"…He…" Kagome bit the bottom of her lip nervously, thinking of the time when he had whispered something in her ear, and then left."…He's…lusting for me…"

* * *

Kagome sighed from relieve. She had made it. Looking to her right and left, she continued walking, making sure she wasn't noticed. 

She had decided to go to school, even if Inuyasha told her not to. She couldn't help it! Today was the day of the final exams and she would **not** miss them! She was going to take the test and go home at once.

Kagome had just made her way out of her house. Inuyasha was no where in sight. He had gone back to the federal era, hoping to see Sango and Miroku. He said that he was going to explain to them what was happening, and that he would be staying in her time, but he also stated that it would only take a little while, and he would come back soon enough.

'…I hope he doesn't come back too soon…' she thought. While walking at a fast pace to her school, she failed to notice someone watching her from a tree above. '…Inuyasha's gonna be so mad if he finds out…'

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms in the air, taking in a deep breathe. The finals were over and she was free to go! Standing up, she was greeted by her three friends; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. 

"Kagome, how did you do on the exams?" Yuka asked. The four girls now stood in the hallway, chatting away happily. "Think you did okay?"

"Err…yeah, I guess," Kagome replied.

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" Eri questioned. "Are you guys still together?"

"…Um…yeah, you could say that…" Kagome mentally sighed. She just wanted to go home! Not talk to her annoying friends! "Um…guys, I have to get going now. I'm late for…um…a meeting. Yeah, a meeting! …So see you guys later!" Kagome waved them all good-byes, leaving the three girls to stare at each other in confusion.

"Thank god…it's over!" Kagome said to herself. Walking on the sidewalk, she quietly hummed a song. Just as she was in her own cheerful world, a person popped in her head. Inuyasha; she had forgotten all about him! Oh, no, he was already probably at her home, angry and furious. "How could I have forgotten?!"

Deciding to stall, since she didn't want to hear a hanyou's bickering, she headed to the park. Maybe she could think of a plan and an excuse for Inuyasha.

Arriving at the park, Kagome slowly walked to the swings. She wasn't embarrassed sitting there, since no one else besides her was at the park. Swinging back and forth slightly, she felt something come near her. Turning back swiftly, she stood from the swing, her eyes a bit large. It was Naraku…

"…Naraku…what do you want…?" Kagome asked. She stepped back, trying to distance herself from the dark haired man.

"Why so uptight, Kagome? I merely wanted to see your face."

"…I…I don't understand... why do you really want me? Is it because I resemble Kikyo… or my powers? You can't possibly just **want** me…"

"I can't, can I? You are wrong, Kagome dear. Of course I just **want** you. It is not because you resemble Kikyo or your powers. It…it is because you are like no other. Your soul…it is larger…braver…it is strong and pure. Yet, I cannot come to believe those are the reasons why you caught my attention. Do you see now?"

Kagome was hypnotized by his words and could not respond. She just stood there motionless, listening to the winds blowing softly against trees. She stiffened and was startled when, suddenly, the young man was sheer inches away from her. She didn't know why, but fear got a hold of her, yet again.

"You fear me…" Naraku commented. He could feel the girl's heart rate speeding up and how her breathing started becoming irregular. Setting his fingers below her chin, to keep her staring up at him, he dipped his head, and before long, he was kissing her.

Kagome felt her eyes growing larger and larger by the second. She couldn't move; she was too shocked and stunned. Somehow, as his lips stayed on hers, she found her eyes closing. It wasn't on her will, but she found it hard to resist closing her eyes.

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome's eyes, without delay, flew open, from hearing the voice. She forcefully broke away from the kiss and her eyes went large. Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing again, and she went flying to the ground, except she felt soft, yet masculine, arms hold her, preventing her fall. She felt herself being lifted into a pair of arms. Then, she went unconscious.

"Damn you, Naraku! Put her down right now!!!!" Inuyasha hollered. He was still recovering from what he had seen; the two kissing. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"And why should I do that?" Naraku held Kagome bride-style, but he held her firmly, her body against his chest. "I told you that I was after her. You should have taken that warning seriously."

Before Inuyasha got a chance to reply, they vanished; both Naraku and Kagome. Inuyasha could feel his blood pump heatedly inside and was on the verge of destroying something…more like someone…

"NARAKU, I SWEAR I WILL GET HER BACK!!!"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slightly. Sitting up slowly, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a room. The walls were painted navy blue, having only a bed in the room, which she was sitting on. She tried to recall what had happened before she was consumed by blackness. 

'…Inuyasha…he came…' Kagome thought. She felt horrible. What if he thought the wrong thing? Did he think she betrayed him? Was he angry? Kagome asked questions in her mind, and soon, a headache formed. '…God…maybe I should check this place out…'

"You're awake."

Kagome's head snapped up and she fidgeted when seeing the familiar young man; Naraku. He came closer to her and when close enough, he sat down on the bed.

"...You seem worried. What is bothering you?"

"What do you mean, what isbothering me?! You just kidnapped me! You expect me to act as if this were my daily life routine?!"

Naraku chuckled. Actually, he started laughing slightly, quietly. It was the first for Kagome; she had never seen the man laugh before. "Of course I don't expect you to act as if this were a normal thing."

Kagome didn't say anything at his last comment, but instead, groaned. Her head was killing her! Her head was pounding so loud, so loud that she couldn't even hear herself think.

"Here, drink this," Naraku said. He held her a cup, a type of liquid in it.

"What is it…?" Kagome had been oblivious to the cup he had brought into the room. She took the cup tentatively, and looked in it.

"It is amedicine to help heal your headache. I gave you a type of sleeping pill when we kissed. That's why you fell unconscious."

Kagome continued on looking in the cup. The liquid was a dark green color. Was it safe to drink? Kagome was uncertain, but something told her to drink it. She, at a snail's pace, drank the liquid, swallowing it slowly.

"You should rest now," Naraku stated. Taking the empty cup from the young woman, he stood up. "The drink has its affects."

"What do you plan to do with me…?" Kagome inquired.

"…I tend to keep you."

As Kagome was about to reply, sleep instantly came to her. She fell down back onto the bed, entering a deep slumber.

"I said I tend to keep you and I mean it, Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome lay awake on her bed. She gazed up at her ceiling, as if it were fascinating. Something was wrong…how did she end up in her room? Last time she remembered, she was with Naraku, before blacking out. She had just awoken and she felt great. Her headache was gone and she could feel the medicine she drank having its affect on her. 

'Naraku…' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when someone entered her bedroom, from her window.She sat up and scooted against her wall. It was a young man…in red, with claws, golden eyes, long, silver hair, and…dog ears…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, sighing from relieve. She was safe. He moved closer to the girl, but frowned when he smelt…fear...it was coming from Kagome. Her eyes were wide, she gripping her bed sheets tightly, and she trying to back away from him. "Kagome…what's wrong? What did that bastard to you?! What did Naraku do?!"

"…Who are you…?"

* * *

YAY! This chapter is done! What did you guys think? Well, please review. I don't know when the next time I will be updating, but it probably will be soon. Although, if you review, the chapter will come faster. Thanks, everyone! 


End file.
